Rhapsodie pour une vie gâchée
by Sassennache
Summary: Le prix pour la rédemption est énorme. Severus s'engage sur ce chemin de croix seul. Et lorsqu'il se croit sur le bord de l'échec, une main va se tendre à nouveau vers lui. Et puis d'autres, encore et encore. SS et HG.


**Rhapsodie pour une vie gâchée **

_Prélude_

L'Homme, dans sa quête du Savoir, a, et à maintes fois, au prix d'innombrables sacrifices humains, tenté de démystifier son futur plus qu'incertain afin d'éviter les catastrophes ou encore pour faire tourner le vent en sa faveur. Mais l'Histoire ne tint pas compte des piètres tentatives des hommes pour la déjouer, et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Et parfois, il arrive que le simple fait de se retrouver à une telle place, à une telle heure, lors d'un tel événement, peut irrémédiablement bouleverser votre vie. Certains pourraient dire que c'était écrit. D'autre diraient que c'était une coïncidence ou un hasard. Mais, Tarence Clark, s'en foutait. Et royalement.

Et en ce moment, en tant que chimiste, la seule pensée cohérente et totalement scientifique qui sortais de sa tête fut que ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait être _réellement réel_. Il ne s'agissait bien sur que d'une expérience osée et farfelue, sûrement menée par des étudiants en physique. Il ne pouvait pas non plus concevoir que l'on puisse tout simplement _fabriquer _de la lumière, et multicolore de surcroît, à l'aide d'un simple bâton. Les lampes de poches projetant un faisceau aussi puissant bleu, rouge ou vert n'existaient pas. _Et la lumière n'est pas de la matière_. La technologie bien que foutument avancée ne pouvait dériver à la limite de la folie comme ceci. Et puis, Lavoisier l'avait bien démontré à son époque: rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme. Mais alors comment expliquer ce qu'il voyait.

Ce qu'il voyait au bas de la colline n'était rien de moins que le plus merveilleux des feux d'artifices. C'est du moins ce qu'il en avait conclu. Mais chose étrange, les personnes présentes ne se tenaient pas à une distance raisonnable pour admirer le spectacle. Oh non! Elles se tenaient à l'_intérieur _même et _s'attaquaient _avec la lumière. On se serait cru en plein dans un des film de Star Wars. Mais encore là, c'était de la fiction. Et la fiction n'était pas réelle. Et ici c'était la réalité. Donc forcément, il se trouvait en plein fiction…même si la fiction n'existait pas.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter et se retourner. Il s'attendait presque à voir Darth Vader surgir de l'obscurité. N'importe quoi pour lui prouver qu'il avait franchi cette mince barrière entre la raison et la folie. Son esprit scientifique _demandait impérieusement_ une explication.

Il voulu voir Darth Vader, il vit mieux.

Peut-être était-ce le fruit de ce hasard bien malin ou bien était-ce vraiment écrit dans les étoiles, dans un livre sacré ou dans les lignes de sa main qu'il devait se trouver là, en ce moment même, lors de cet étrange rassemblement mais Tarence Clark s'en foutait. Et royalement.

Il était mort.

* * *

_**« La force, ce n'est rien dans la vie. C'est l'esquive qui compte ! » **_

_**-Daniel Pennac**_

****

_« Fermez votre esprit Potter. Legilimens. »_

Ils étaient arrivés tous les trois très tôt en après-midi.

Tout avait commencé à Godric Hollow deux semaines plus tôt et se terminait, en ce moment, au même endroit. Pendant ces longues semaines, ils avaient réussi à récolter de précieuses informations. Ils avaient cherchés, dans ce qu'avait pu reconstruire Dumbledore de son vivant de la maison des Potter, un indice qui mènerait au suivant, et le suivant au prochain, mettant ainsi à nu le chemin qu'ils devaient suivre. Et des indices ils en avaient trouvés. Ils avaient découvert l'emplacement de l'objet, déterminé la tactique à suivre pour s'en emparer sans anicroches et fixé le jour de l'opération. Mais étrangement ils ne savaient pas _exactement_ ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ça pouvait être la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, une épinglette de préfet de Serpentard ou bien même la dernière couche culotte de Gryffondor. Il n'en savaient strictement rien. Certainement, l'objet était un Horcruxe, mais son aspect physique restait un point mort. Et ils n'avaient pu le repérer sur une carte que grâce aux informations de leur prédécesseur.

_« Vous n'y arriverez pas espèce d'imbécile si vous n'arrivez à fermer votre esprit. Ceux qui maîtrisent la légilimancie sont capables, de plonger dans l'esprit de leurs victimes et d'interpréter correctement ce qu'ils y découvrent. Et croyez moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en est parfaitement capable. Vous voulez survivre Potter ? Alors fermez votre esprit. Legilimens! Mais merde, défendez-vous! »_

D'une certaine manière, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été mis au courant de leur quête. Dans les moindres détails. Et il était arrivé peu après eux à Godric Hollow croyant qu'ils avaient déjà en leur possession l'objet qu'ils cherchaient et qu'ils étaient seuls. L'Ordre était tout près. Ne sachant pas exactement pour quelle raison, mais à l'affût du moindre bruit ou du moindre changement d'atmosphère. Et l'Ordre ne s'était pas déplacé pour rien. Parce que, bien entendu, Lord Voldemort avait déplacé toute sa smala avec lui.

Mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'essayait de faire Harry, c'est de fermer son esprit. Il ne fallait pas que l'emplacement de l'Horcruxe soit découvert. Et il essayait en même temps de se battre. Parce que, bien entendu _Harry Potter_ devait se battre. Et pas avec n'importe qui. Il fallait que ce soit lui _- le Survivant_ _–_ qui devait hériter de ce combat. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni la force de contrer son ennemi plus longtemps. Alors il esquivait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et de ce fait, il testait l'endurance de son adversaire. Tester les limites de Lord Voldemort! Un jeu, certes, très dangereux, sachant qu'on peut y perdre la vie si on ne fait pas attention à ne pas atteindre ses propres limites.

« Occlumens! »

Lord Voldemort perdit de sa superbe lorsque, frappé par la puissance du sort, il alla s'écraser quelques longueurs plus loin.

* * *

Le sort la frappa de plein fouet. Dans son dos. La lâcheté est la pire des bêtises, mais elle paye bien.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et son corps s'effondra comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Sa baguette roula quelque part plus loin. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir le visage de son agresseur.

Tous ceux qui étaient à proximité se figèrent tels la femme de Lot qui se retourna sur la destruction de Sodome et Gomorrhe. Le temps lui-même sembla suspendu un moment, lui laissant le temps de bien s'affaisser.

Et avec un timing parfait, une lumière verte dont personne ne pouvait se tromper sur l'origine, passa près d'elle sans la toucher et s'écrasa juste à l'endroit ou elle se tenait une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

Tout cela ne dura qu'une infime petite seconde.

Personne n'osa faire un mouvement. Puis les Mangemorts voyant l'avantage qu'ils pouvaient prendre de cette surprise inattendue, reprirent l'attaque.

Et, non loin d'eux se jouait un combat tout autre. Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions, ex-professeur de Potions et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal fixait Lucius Malfoy, bras droit du Lord en puissance et vice-versa. Aucun des deux ne voulait baisser les yeux vers la jeune femme, Hermione Granger, étendue à leur pieds. Ce serait admettre une faiblesse que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait laisser transparaître. Leur deux baguettes pointées sur l'autre, leur prise sur elles parfaitement solide. Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature de leur intentions.

Severus tentait tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître de son mal-être. Deux semaines plus tôt il avait été attaqué par cet imbécile de héros national après avoir tué Dumbledore. Puis comme si cette satané bête avait compris ce qu'il avait fait, elle s'était mise à l'attaquer. Stupide hippogriffe! Il aurait presque juré que l'esprit de feu Black avait pris possession de la bête. Il avait bien entendu essayé de pensé ses plaies, mais le laisser aller des premiers jours avait altéré la force de sa magie. Puis plus les jours avançaient, plus il se rendait compte qu'il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui d'invoquer de simples sorts de guérison. Sa prestation d'aujourd'hui tenait du miracle et il savait qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps non plus. Sa magie était tout simplement trop faible pour qu'il puisse rester en vie, alors se défendre…

Puis, conscient que les deux Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi à se fixer en chiens de faïence au risque de se faire liquider par un membre de l'Ordre, Lucius engagea la conversation

« Que lui as-tu fait? »

« Je l'ai tuée. » Le ton était froid. Plus que cela. Il était glacial.

« C'était _ma_ cible. _Mon_ but. _Mon_ trophée. _Ma_ sang-de-bourbe. Pourquoi t'es-tu mis au travers de mon chemin Severus? »

« Pourquoi me poses-tu des question dont toi, Lucius, mieux que les autres, connais les réponses? »

Lucius blêmit.

« J'avais des doutes… »

« Maintenant, tu n'en a plus. »

Il cilla.

« …et des scrupules. »

Un moment durant lequel les deux antagonistes mesuraient la portée de leur paroles et la valeur des cartes qu'il leur restait à abattre. Puis Severus réalisa qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il abattit son joker.

« Maintenant, tu n'en as plus. »

Et il transplana avec le corps d'Hermione.

* * *

_Vos impressions? _

_Et j'ai même pas fait de disclaimer parce que de toute façon tout le monde s'en fiche, moi en premier. Et ne vous en faites pas, je répondrai à vos review ici. Parce que leur idée est stupide et tout le monde s'en fiche. Moi la première. :D_

_Au prochain chapitre il sera question d'un sort bien spécial, de blessures à panser et d'un Horcruxe. Et vous savez quoi? C'est même le titre…**Horcruxe**._

_Soyez bénis mes chéris. _

_Sass._


End file.
